Ãîíî
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Ñóä íàä Ãîíî â Õðàìå Çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà, êóäà ïðèâ¸ë åãî Ñàíäçî. Ðåéòèíã çà òåìû è êàòàðñèñ.


Ãîíō 

**Àâòîð: **MJJ. basara@echo-on.net****

**Ïåðåâîä: **Ëèíà-ñàìà. lina-sama@yandex.ru****

**Âû÷èòêà: **ìàòü ñ ïîäðóãîé ïîýêñïëóàòèðîâàëà. ^^****

**Êðàòê. ñîäåðæ.:** Ýòî òî, î ÷¸ì íå çíàë Ãîäç¸, ïîñêîëüêó åãî òàì íå áûëî; ïîòîìó íå çíàëè è ìû, âåäü òó èñòîðèþ ìû ñìîòðåëè åãî ãëàçàìè. Ýòî òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, êîãäà Ãîíō ïðèâåä¸í áûë íà ñóä â Õðàì Çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà…****

**Warnings: **

**àâòîðñêîå****: **No sex, pure gen. (êðàñèâî ñêàçàíî, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè))

**ïåðåâîä÷åñêîå****:** Êàòàðñèñ. And I REALLY mean it.

**_Ñëîâàðèê:_**

_Éîêàé – äåìîí._

_Õā – îòâåòíîå âîñêëèöàíèå â ïðåäëîæåíèÿõ òèïà: "Äà, ñëóøàþ" èëè "Íåò, íå áóäó".___

_--_

Çâó÷íûé ãëàñ õðàìîâîãî ïåâ÷åãî îïîâåñòèë îá èõ ïðèáûòèè íà âåðøèíó ëåñòíèöû.

- Çàêîíîó÷èòåëü Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō  è ïðåñòóïíèê Ò¸ Ãîíō ãîòîâû ïðåäñòàòü ïðåä Íåáåñíûìè ñèëàìè.

Äâîå îäåòûõ â áåëîå ìîíàõîâ ðàñïàõíóëè âíåøíèå âîðîòà. Ñàíäçō  øàãíóë âïåð¸ä, êàê òîò, êòî ñîâåðøàë ýòî ñòîëü ÷àñòî, ÷òî ðàçäóìûâàòü åìó áûëî óæå íå íóæíî. Ãîíō ø¸ë ïîçàäè, ñòàëüíûå êàíäàëû íà çàïÿñòüÿõ òÿíóëè åìó ðóêè âíèç. Äâåðè çàòåí¸ííîãî ïðåääâåðüÿ ñâÿòèëèùà çàêðûëèñü çà íèìè, è îíè îêàçàëèñü ïåðåä äâåðüìè â ñàìî ñâÿòèëèùå. Òðè êîëåñà Çàêîíà áûëè âûãðàâèðîâàíû íà íèõ, êàæäîå – âûøå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðîñòà. Ñàíäçō æäàë. Ãîíō æäàë. Â ýòó ìèíóòó â ðàçóìå Ãîíō íå áûëî íè÷åãî. Òàì íè÷åãî íå áûëî óæå â òå÷åíèå òð¸õ äíåé. Ñåðäöå è äóøà áûëè òàê æå ïóñòû, êàê ïóñòà áûëà ñâåæàÿ çåë¸íàÿ ïîðîñëü íà òîì ìåñòå, ãäå êîãäà-òî ñòîÿë çàìîê Ñòîîêîãî Äåìîíà. Ãäå çàìîê áûë ñðîâíåí ñ çåìë¸é è ñìåøàí ñ ïåïëîì, à ñ íèì – è  òåëî òîãî åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÷òî Ãîíō êîãäà-ëèáî íàçûâàë ñâîèì. Íîâûå ðîñòêè, ìàëåíüêèå ñòåáåëüêè òðàâû íà÷àëè ïîêðûâàòü ýòî øèðîêîå îïóñòîø¸ííîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî, íî ðàçóì Ãîíō áûë ñëîâíî ñêëîí ïåñ÷àíîé äþíû â ïóñòûíå, èññîõøèé è áåçæèçíåííûé.

Èç íèîòêóäà ðàçäàëñÿ ãëàñ:

- Âõîäèòå.

Âûñîêèå äâóõñòâîð÷àòûå äâåðè ñàìè ñîáîé ðàñïàõíóëèñü. Ñàíäçō  øàãíóë ñêâîçü íèõ, è Ãîíō ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, â çàëó ñòîëü îãðîìíóþ, ÷òî äàëüíèå ñòåíû å¸ áûëè åäâà ðàçëè÷èìû. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ äâóõ îñâåùàâøèõ å¸ æàðîâåí, îíà áûëà ïóñòà. Â íåé íå áûëî ñîâñåì íè÷åãî. Ãîíō ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êðîøå÷íûì, óìåíüøèìñÿ äî ðàçìåðà ìóðàâüÿ, ÷òî âçáèðàåòñÿ íà ïèðàìèäó. Ñàíäçō  ø¸ë âïåð¸ä, ïî-ïðåæíåìó ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ äîìà, ïîêà íå äîñòèã òî÷êè ó öåíòðà çàëû. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êðàåì ãëàçà ïîéìàë âçãëÿä Ãîíō è ïîäáîðîäêîì óêàçàë âíèç. Ãîíō îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè. Öåïè íà í¸ì, êàçàëîñü, ñòàëè òÿæåëåå, ÷åì ïðåæäå.  Îí óï¸ðñÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè â ïîë è ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó. Ïîçàäè íåãî Ñàíäçō  óïàë íà îäíî êîëåíî, ðàñêðûòàÿ ïðàâàÿ ëàäîíü ïðèæàòà ê ïîëó, ëåâàÿ ðóêà ëåæèò íà îïîðíîé íîãå – ïîçà, îëèöåòâîðÿþùàÿ ãîòîâíîñòü ñëóæèòü è ïî÷èòàòü. Ãîíō æäàë. Çäåñü áûëè òîëüêî òèøèíà è ïóñòîòà, à åù¸ – äàë¸êèé ñòðàííûé çàïàõ ñëîâíî áû ðàñêàë¸ííîãî ìåòàëëà, íåóìåñòíûé è íåïðèÿòíûé. Ãîíō æäàë. Îí ïðèíèìàë, êàê äàííîñòü, òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èñòåêàþò ïîñëåäíèå ìãíîâåíèÿ åãî æèçíè, è ÷òî îí äîëæåí öåíèòü âñå òå êðîõîòíûå îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî îíè åìó äàðÿò – îùóùåíèå êàìíÿ ïîä ëàäîíÿìè, ë¸ãêàÿ áîëü â ïëå÷àõ, ñòðàííûé çàïàõ, ÷òî òåïåðü ñòàë áîëüøå íå ðåçêèì, à ñëàäêèì, ñëîâíî ñìåøàâøèñü ñ àðîìàòîì ëîòîñîâ, - ïîñêîëüêó ñêîðî íèêàêèõ îùóùåíèé íå áóäåò âîîáùå. Îäíàêî îí ñïîñîáåí áûë òîëüêî äóìàòü îá ýòèõ âåùàõ, íî íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü èõ. ×óâñòâà, êàçàëîñü, ïðåêðàòèëè äëÿ íåãî ñâî¸ ñóùåñòâîâàíèå – ïàðàëèçîâàííûé ìóñêóë, êîòîðûé ñëóøàòüñÿ áîëüøå óæå íå ñòàíåò. Ãîíō æäàë.

Â ñòåíå ïåðåä íèì âñïûõíóë ñâåò. Âñå èíñòèíêòû, ïðèñóùèå åãî òåëó, ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå è éîêàéñêèå, óäåðæèâàëè åãî íà ìåñòå, ñëîâíî, îñòàâàÿñü â íå-äâèæåíèè, îí ìîã èçáåæàòü òîãî, ÷òî åãî çàìåòÿò. _Îíè_ áûëè çäåñü. Îí çíàë ýòî. È _Îíè_ áûëè ÷åì-òî íàñòîëüêî íå-èì, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, êàæäàÿ êëåòî÷êà åãî êîæè îòïðÿíóëà îò íèõ.

- _Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō , ïðèâåòñòâóåì òåáÿ_, - ïðîçâó÷àë ãëàñ, ÷òî ðàíüøå âåëåë èì âîéòè. Ìóæñêîé, ãëàñ âëàñòè, ãðîõî÷óùèé, ñëîâíî ãðîì. Ïî òåëó Ãîíō ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè.

- Õā, - ïî÷òèòåëüíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ñàíäçō .

- _Òû ïðèâ¸ë ïðåñòóïíèêà_. – Äðóãîé ãëàñ, âûñîêèé è æåíñêèé, è õîëîäíûé, ñëîâíî ë¸ä.

- Ñëåäóÿ Âàøèì ñâÿùåííûì ïîâåëåíèÿì, ÿ ïðèâ¸ë ÷åëîâåêà Ò¸ Ãîíō äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îí ïîäâåðãñÿ ñóäó.

- _Íå ÷åëîâåêà áîëåå_, - èçð¸ê òðåòèé ãëàñ, íå ìóæñêîé è íå æåíñêèé, îò êîòîðîãî âíóòðåííîñòè Ãîíō ñêðóòèëèñü â óçåë. – _Îí îìûëñÿ â êðîâè òûñÿ÷è éîêàåâ è ñàì ñòàë éîêàåì._

- _Ò¸ Ãîíō_, - ïðîèçí¸ñ ïåðâûé ãëàñ, - _÷òî ìîæåøü òû ñêàçàòü â îïðàâäàíèå ñâîèõ ïîñòóïêîâ?_

Îí òèõî ïðîãîâîðèë:

- Ñâÿòûå áîæåñòâà, ýòîìó ëèöó íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü â ñâî¸ îïðàâäàíèå.

- _Íà òâî¸ì ñ÷åòó – òðè ñîòíè ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ æèçíåé è òûñÿ÷à éîêàéñêèõ. Ïî÷åìó îíè óìåðëè?_

Ãîíō ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îá ýòîì íå ñïðîñÿò. Áûñòðûé ñóä è áûñòðàÿ ñìåðòü áûëè åãî æåëàíèåì, èëè äàæå ìåäëåííàÿ ñìåðòü, åñëè ïîòðåáóåòñÿ; íî òîëüêî íå ïåðåæèâàíèå çàíîâî âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî ïðèâåëî åãî ñþäà.

- Ñòîîêèé Äåìîí îáðàòèëñÿ ê íàøåé äåðåâíå, òðåáóÿ îò å¸ æèòåëåé æåíùèíó, - íà÷àë îí. – Ñòîîêèé Äåìîí çàáèðàåò æåíùèí è èñïîëüçóåò èõ, êàê èãðóøêè; à êîãäà îí óñòà¸ò îò íèõ, îí èõ ïîæèðàåò. Íèêòî íå õîòåë ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñ æåíùèíîé, ñ êîòîðîé åãî ñâÿçûâàëè áû êðîâíûå óçû, ïîýòîìó âìåñòî ýòîãî îíè îòäàëè åìó âîçëþáëåííóþ ýòîãî ëèöà. À ýòî ëèöî áûëî äàëåêî è íå çíàëî, ÷òî áûëî ñîâåðøåíî, è ïðèáûëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, ÷òîáû ýòî îñòàíîâèòü.

_- Áûëî ëè ýòî ïðè÷èíîé âûðåçàòü ïîëîâèíó ìóæ÷èí òâîåé äåðåâíè_? – âòîðîé ãëàñ, æåíùèíà.

- Íåò.

- _Îäíàêî òû ïîñòóïèë òàê._

- Äà.

- _Òû ñòîëü ñèëüíî èõ íåíàâèäåë? Òû âñåãäà íåíàâèäåë èõ?_

- Íåò, - îòâåòèë Ãîíō. – Âîâñå íåò. Ýòî ëèöî âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëî – ÷òî ìû äîâîëüíî íåïëîõî ëàäèì, íà ñàìîì-òî äåëå.

- _Áûëî ëè äåëî â òîì, ÷òî îíè íåíàâèäåëè âàñ?_

- Íåò. Äåëî áûëî íå â ýòîì. Íî ìû áûëè ÷óæàêàìè. Íåçíàêîìöàìè.  Èì áûëî âñ¸ ðàâíî, ÷òî… ñëó÷èòñÿ… ñ Êàíàí… Îíà áûëà íå âàæíà äëÿ íèõ … ëèøü áû ýòî… íå îäíó èç èõ æåíùèí…

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- _Òû óáèë èõ â êà÷åñòâå ìåñòè çà èõ áåçðàçëè÷èå?_

- ß… Ýòî ëèöî íàçûâàëî ýòî ìåñòüþ â òó ìèíóòó, - ñ òðóäîì âûãîâîðèë Ãîíō. – Íî ýòî áûëî… áîëåå ýãîèñòè÷íî, ÷åì ìåñòü. Îíè çàáðàëè…

Îí ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë.

- Îíè çàáðàëè ó íåãî òî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åì îí îáëàäàë. Îíè  íå… Îíè äàæå íå…

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîñêîëüêó îõâàòèâøàÿ åãî äðîæü áûëà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíîé, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü. Ñàìîêîíòðîëü, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïîêèäàë åãî. Åñëè âñ¸ òàê ïðîäîëæèòñÿ, îí íå âûäåðæèò. Ïî÷åìó-òî ýòî íå áûëî òàê òÿæåëî ðàíüøå, êîãäà îí ðàññêàçûâàë îáî âñ¸ì Ãîäç¸ – ñòðàííîìó àëîâîëîñîìó ÷åëîâåêó, ÷òî ñïàñ åìó æèçíü â òó êîøìàðíóþ äîæäëèâóþ íî÷ü. Íî Ãîäç¸ ëåãêî áûëî ÷òî-òî ðàññêàçûâàòü, âåäü Ãîäç¸ íèêîãäà íå ïðîñèë î òîì, ÷òîáû ýòî ÷òî-òî óñëûøàòü. Äîáðûé è áåçðàçëè÷íûé, èëè áåçðàçëè÷íûé ïîòîìó, ÷òî äîáðûé, îí ïîçâîëèë Ãîíō èçëå÷èòüñÿ îò ñâîèõ ðàí, âíóòðåííèõ è âíåøíèõ, íè ðàçó íå âûêàçàâ íè ìàëåéøåé çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòè â òîì, ÷òî èõ âûçâàëî. À êîãäà Ãîíō ñòàë ãîòîâ çàãîâîðèòü, îí, íå ìîðãíóâ ãëàçîì, âûñëóøàë âñþ æóòêóþ èñòîðèþ áåç åäèíîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ èëè óïð¸êà. Âîñïîìèíàíèå î íåáðåæíîì ïðèíÿòèè Ãîäç¸ ñëîâíî êðîõîòíûì ñâåòèëüíèêîì ãîðåëî â ñåðäöå Ãîíō ñåé÷àñ, íà ñóäå Áîæüåì. Ãîðøå è ìó÷èòåëüíåé, ÷åì îí ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü, îêàçàëîñü îáâèíÿòü ñåáÿ â ýòîì ñâÿòèëèùå, ïðåä ëèêàìè íåóìîëèìûõ íåáåñíûõ ñèë. È ñ íèìè äàæå åù¸ ìåíüøå, ÷åì ðàíåå ñ Ãîäç¸, âîçíèêàë âîïðîñ î òîì, íå óòàèòü ëè ïðàâäó.

Ãîíō îòðèíóë ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè ãîðäîñòè. Íå áûëî ïðè÷èí íå ñîçíàâàòüñÿ â íèçìåííîñòè ñâîåé äóøè.

- Ýòî ëèöî õîòåëî, ÷òîáû îíè ñòðàäàëè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñîâåðøèëè. Ñòðàäàëè, êàê ñòðàäàë îí. Òåðÿëè îòöîâ, èëè áðàòüåâ, èëè ìóæåé – ýòî áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ïðè÷èíèëî áû èì ñòîëüêî æå áîëè, ñêîëüêî ïîòåðÿ ìîåé âîçëþáëåííîé ïðè÷èíèëà ìíå.

- _Òû íàçûâàåøü å¸ ñâîåé âîçëþáëåííîé_, - èçð¸ê òðåòèé ãëàñ. – _Îäíàêî îíà áûëà òâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ñåñòðîé._

- Äà.

- _Ñòîëü íååñòåñòâåííûå îòíîøåíèÿ çàñëóæèâàëè êàðû Íåáåñ. ×òî çà æàëîáû ó òåáÿ åñòü òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà íàñòóïèëà?_

- Íèêàêèõ æàëîá.

- _Òû ëæ¸øü._

Ãîíō çàìåð â íåïîäâèæíîñòè. ×óâñòâà áóðëèëè â í¸ì, ñëîâíî ãðÿçü íà äíå ïðóäà, êóäà áûë áðîøåí êàìåíü. Ò¸ìíûå è ñìóòíûå, è íå òàêèå, ÷òî îí æåëàë áû ïîìíèòü ïîòîì. Îí æåëàë ïóñòîòû, ÷òî ïðèíàäëåæàëà åìó ìãíîâåíèåì ðàíüøå, ïîêîÿ óâåðåííîñòè â ñìåðòè.

- _Îòâå÷àé ïðàâäó! _– ïðèêàçàë òðåòèé ãëàñ, íå ìóæñêîé, íå æåíñêèé, ñõîäíûé ñ ãëàñîì ñîâåñòè èëè ñàìîãî Ïðàâîñóäèÿ. – _Ïîâåäàé íàì, ÷òî âëàäåëî òâîèì ñåðäöåì. Êîãäà òû îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñîâåðøèëè æèòåëè äåðåâíè, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè òû êîëåáàëñÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîòÿíóòüñÿ çà íîæîì? Ìèíóòó? Äâå ìèíóòû?_

- ß íå êîëåáàëñÿ, - ñêó÷íûì òîíîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîíō. – Îí áûë â ìîåé ðóêå, è ìîÿ ðóêà îáàãðèëàñü êðîâüþ ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ýòî îñîçíàë.

- _Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïîòðåáîâàëîñü òåáå, ÷òîáû äîñòèãíóòü çàìêà äåìîíà â äàë¸êèõ ãîðàõ? _– âîïðîñèë ìóæñêîé ãëàñ.

- Äâà ìåñÿöà.

- _È çà ýòè äâà ìåñÿöà òû íè ðàçó íå ïîæàëåë? Íå óïðåêíóë ñåáÿ? Íå íà÷àë ðàçäóìûâàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñîâåðøèòü èëè óæå ñîâåðøèë?_ – ïðîçâó÷àë æåíñêèé ãëàñ.

- Êàíàí íàõîäèëàñü â òîì çàìêå. ß îáÿçàí áûë å¸ ñïàñòè. – Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå çàñòàâèëè åãî ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ. – ß âåäü çíàë, ÷òî ñ íåé ïðîèñõîäèò.

- _È ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè å¸, åù¸ äàæå äî òîãî, êàê òû å¸ íàø¸ë, òåáå íåîáõîäèìî áûëî âûñëåæèâàòü è  óáèâàòü âñåõ íàõîäèâøèõñÿ òàì éîêàåâ, íà÷èíàÿ îò âîîðóæ¸ííûõ ìóæ÷èí è çàêàí÷èâàÿ ìëàäåíöåì íà ãðóäè ìàòåðè. Êîòîðóþ òû òîæå óáèë, íå òàê ëè? _– ýòîò òðåòèé ãëàñ, îò íåãî áûëî íå ñêðûòüñÿ.

- Äà, - îòâåòèë Ãîíō, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ïðèæàòûõ ê ïîëó ëàäîíåé. Ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé çàïàõ âñ¸ ñèëüíåå ùåêîòàë åãî íîçäðè. Îí í¸ñ ñ ñîáîé áåçóìèå. Ãîíō íåîáõîäèìî áûëî î÷óòèòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî – ïîäàëüøå îòñþäà – ëþáûì âîçìîæíûì ñïîñîáîì.

- Òîìó, ÷òî ñîâåðøèëî ýòî ëèöî, íåò îïðàâäàíèÿ, - ïîâòîðèë Ãîíō. – Îí çàïëàòèò çà ýòî ëþáóþ öåíó, ÷òî ïîæåëàåòå âû, Ñâÿòûå Áîæåñòâà. Ñâîåé êðîâüþ, è ñâîåé ìóêîé, è ñâîåé æèçíüþ, êàê Âû åãî ïðèãîâîðèòå. Òîëüêî…

Îí çàìîë÷àë, ÷åðåñ÷óð ïîçäíî îñîçíàâ, ÷òî ýòîãî ñëîâà åìó ïðîèçíîñèòü íå ñëåäîâàëî.

- _'Òîëüêî'_, - ýõîì îòêëèêíóëñÿ òðåòèé ãëàñ. Ãîíō îùóòèë îò÷àÿíèå. Ñ êàêîé áû ìîëüáîé îí íè îáðàòèëñÿ, åìó áóäåò îòêàçàíî, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ñ íåé îáðàòèëñÿ. Áåæàòü áûëî íåêóäà. Îíè âûòÿíóò èç íåãî âñ¸. ×òî áû îí íè ïîæåëàë ñêðûòü, ñïðÿòàòü, îñòàâèòü ñåáå – äàæå â ñìåðòè, - îíè è ýòî èç íåãî âûòÿíóò. À îí äàæå íå çíàë, ÷åì èìåííî áûëî ýòî ÷òî-òî. Íå åãî ãîðäîñòüþ, íå åãî ëþáîâüþ, äàæå íå åãî ñóòüþ. ×òî æå åù¸ â í¸ì îñòàâàëîñü?

Ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë òðåòèé ãëàñ:

- _Ðàçâå òû íå ñëûøàë, êàê ãîâîðÿò: "Òåì, êòî èìååò, òåì äàíî áóäåò ñâåðõ. À òå, êòî íå èìååò,  ëèøàòñÿ è òîãî ìàëîãî, ÷òî èìåþò". Òû òîò, êòî íå èìååò. Òû äîëæåí ëèøèòüñÿ è òîãî ìàëîãî, ÷òî èìååøü._

- Òàêîâ Çàêîí? - ñïðîñèë Ãîíō.

- _Òàêîâ Çàêîí_, - îòâåòñòâîâàë ìóæñêîé ãëàñ.

- Ñâÿòûå Áîæåñòâà, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîíō. – Ýòî ëèöî ñ÷èòàåò – ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, - ÷òî ÿ íå ñëèøêîì âûñîêî öåíþ ýòîò âàø Çàêîí.

Ïîäîáíûå ðå÷è íàïîìèíàëè õîæäåíèå ñêâîçü ñòåíû: ÷òî-òî îáû÷íî íåâîçìîæíîå – è ñòîëü èäóùåå âðàçðåç ñ çàêîíàìè ìèðà íàÿâó, ÷òî åìó ñëåäîâàëî áû ïðèéòè â óæàñ îò òîãî, ÷òî îí òâîðèò.  Íî â ýòîì ìåñòå óæàñ áûë ÷àñòüþ âîçäóõà, ÷àñòüþ çåìíîé îïîðû è, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ÷åì-òî, ÷òî ïðèíèìàëîñü, êàê äîëæíîå, è êàê òî, íà ÷òî íå íóæíî îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå. Ãîíō ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü.

- Âñþ ìîþ æèçíü – ÿ íè÷åãî íå èìåë. Âñþ ìîþ æèçíü ÿ áûë îäèí. Òî, ÷òî äðóãèå ëþäè ïðèíèìàëè êàê äîëæíîå – ëþáîâü, è äðóçåé, è ñåìüþ – áûëî äëÿ ìåíÿ ñëîâíî ìèðàæ â ïóñòûíå, èñ÷åçàâøèé â òîò æå ìèã, êàê ïîÿâèòñÿ. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè óìåðëè, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ïÿòü ëåò. Ìîþ ñåñòðó ñî ìíîé ðàçëó÷èëè. ß âûðîñ ñðåäè õîëîäíîé áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíîñòè ÷óæàêîâ – âñåãäà îäèí, âñåãäà â ñòðàõå, âñåãäà ïîñòîðîííèé è íå òàêîé, êàê äðóãèå. Òîëüêî äîñòèãíóâ øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî âîçðàñòà è ñíîâà ïîâñòðå÷àâ Êàíàí – òîëüêî òîãäà ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàø¸ë êîãî-òî ñâîåãî, êîãî-òî, íå ÷óæäîãî ìíå ïî ñóòè. Êîãî-òî, êîãî ÿ ìîã ëþáèòü, è êòî ëþáèë ìåíÿ. – Ðàññóäîê åãî â ïîïûòêàõ ñïàñòèñü îò áîëè áàëàíñèðîâàë íà êðàþ áåçäíû. Íî Èì íóæåí áûë îí âåñü, áåç îñòàòêà, è âñåãî ñåáÿ áåç îñòàòêà îí è ñîáèðàëñÿ Èì îòäàòü. Îí ïîçâîëèë ÷¸ðíîé ïó÷èíå óòðàòû ïîãëîòèòü ñåáÿ. – Îíà áûëà âñåé ìîåé ðàäîñòüþ è âñåì ìîèì ñ÷àñòüåì. Êîãäà ÿ áûë ñ íåé, çåìëÿ áûëà òâåðäà ïîä ìîèìè íîãàìè, è íàä¸æåí áûë õîä çâ¸çä íàä ãîëîâîé. Òðè ãîäà çíàë ÿ òî, ÷òî äðóãèå ëþäè ïðèíèìàëè, êàê äîëæíîå. ß íèêîãäà íå ñòðàäàë îò ãîëîäà; ÿ íèêîãäà íå íóæäàëñÿ: ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë îäèí. – Ñë¸çû, íåâåäîìî äëÿ íåãî, ñòðóèëèñü ïî åãî ëèöó. – Âîò ÷òî îíè ó ìåíÿ îòíÿëè. Íå òîëüêî ìîþ âîçëþáëåííóþ, íî òî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî ìèð âåðòåòüñÿ, à ñîëíöå – âñõîäèòü êàæäîå óòðî íàä ãîðèçîíòîì. Òå äåðåâåíñêèå æèòåëè, îçàáî÷åííûå òåì, êàê ñîõðàíèòü â öåëîñòè ñîáñòâåííûå ñåìüè; òî äåìîíè÷åñêîå ïëåìÿ, èùóùåå ëèøü óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è çàáàâû. Îíè ðàçðóøèëè ìèð. Êàêîå æå òîãäà ïðàâî ó íèõ æàëîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî è èõ ìèð ðàçðóøèëè? – Çàïàõ ìåòàëëà ñòàë ãîðÿ÷åé è ðåç÷å, íî îí áûë íè÷åì èíûì, êàê ÷àñòüþ æàðà â ãðóäè Ãîíō, æàðà ãîðÿ, è íåãîäîâàíèÿ, è ãíåâà. – Êàêîå ïðàâî ó íèõ íàñûùàòüñÿ, åñëè ÿ äîëæåí ñòðàäàòü îò ãîëîäà? Êàêîå ïðàâî ó íèõ ëåæàòü â óäîáñòâå, åñëè ÿ äîëæåí ñïàòü íà õîëîäíîé çåìëå? Êàêîå ïðàâî ó íèõ æèòü èõ óþòíîé, áåçîïàñíîé æèçíüþ, åñëè ÿ äîëæåí áûòü èçãîåì â íî÷è? Ïî÷åìó **_ÿ_ **äîëæåí ëèøàòüñÿ, êîãäà ó íèõ åñòü âñ¸? Ïî÷åìó **_ÿ_** äîëæåí ñêîðáåòü, êîãäà îíè ðàäóþòñÿ? – ×åðíîòà îòáèðàëà ó íåãî çðåíèå. Îí ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä â òó ñåêóíäó, êîãäà òåíè ñïóñòèëèñü âíèç, - ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä íà ëèêè óæàñà ïðåä íèì, â êîòîðûõ òåïåðü óæàñà äëÿ íåãî íå áûëî, - íà óêðàøåííîãî áîðîäîé ìóæ÷èíó-ïàòðèàðõà, íà íåâîçìóòèìóþ æåíùèíó ñ áåñöâåòíûìè ãóáàìè è íà ñàìîå óæàñíîå òðåòüå, íå-ìóæ÷èíó, íå-æåíùèíó, ÷üè î÷è ñîìêíóëèñü, íå ãëÿäÿ íà òî, êàêîâ áûë ìèð. Êîãäà ò¸ìíàÿ âîëíà îìûëà åãî, îí âçãëÿíóë ïðÿìî íà ýòî – è ÿðîñòíî áðîñèë âûçîâ â ýòè ñîìêíóòûå î÷è: - Êàê ñìåëè îíè îáëàäàòü ÷åì-òî – _÷åì óãîäíî_, - êîãäà ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî íè÷åãî?

Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Òüìà îòêàòèëàñü íàçàä, îñòàâèâ åãî ñ åãî êðîõîòíîé è åäèíñòâåííîé ïîáåäîé. Ñàìè áîãè áûëè íåìû ïðåä ëèöîì áîëè è ãîëîäà Ò¸ Ãîíō.

- _Ò¸ Ãîíō_, - èçðåêëî íàêîíåö òðåòüå áîæåñòâî. – _Òâîè ëè ýòî ñëîâà?_

- Äà, - îòâåòèë îí. – Ýòî ìîè ñëîâà.

- _Òîãäà ïîâåäàé Íàì_, - ìðà÷íî ïðîèçí¸ñ áîã-ìóæ÷èíà. – _Êàê ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî òâîÿ ñåñòðà óìåðëà?_

Òàê ïðàâîñóäèå âñ¸-òàêè ñóùåñòâîâàëî. Äàæå áîãè â êîíöå êîíöîâ áûëè âûíóæäåíû âçãëÿíóòü â ëèöî íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè â ñåðäöå âñåëåííîé. Ñ åãî ÿçûêà ãîòîâ ñëåòåòü áûë ïîñëåäíèé íåðóøèìûé ôàêò, ÷òî äîêàæåò èõ íåäîëãîâå÷íîñòü; ïîñëåäíèé êîøìàð, ÷òî, åñëè ðàññêàçàòü î í¸ì âñëóõ, ïîëîæèò êîíåö äåìîíñòðàöèè èõ âëàñòè è çàñòàâèò ñàì ýòîò õðàì ðàññûïàòüñÿ â ïðàõ. Êàêîé-òî êðîõîòíîé ÷àñòüþ ðàññóäêà Ãîíō ñòàëî íåìíîãî æàëü èõ. 

- Îíà óáèëà ñåáÿ, - ñêàçàë îí, è â ñëîâàõ ýòèõ îùóòèë âñå ñìåðòè. – Êîãäà ÿ íàêîíåö îòûñêàë å¸ â ïîäçåìåëüå çàìêà äåìîíà, îíà ñíÿëà íîæ ñ ìîåãî ïîÿñà è âîíçèëà åãî ñåáå â ñåðäöå.

­- _Ïî÷åìó îíà òàê ïîñòóïèëà?_ – âîïðîñèëî áîæåñòâî-æåíùèíà, ñëîâíî âñ¸ ýòî áûëî ÷àñòüþ êàêîãî-òî îáðÿäà.

- Îíà çà÷àëà îò äåìîíà. – Åãî ðàññóäîê ñîäðîãíóëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî íåñëè â ñåáå ýòè ñëîâà. – Åé íåâûíîñèìî áûëî îñòàòüñÿ æèòü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðîäèòü ðåá¸íêà ÷óäîâèùà.

Òðåòüå áîæåñòâî ïîäíÿëî âçãëÿä. Îíî îòêðûëî ñîìêíóòûå î÷è – è åãî î÷è îêàçàëèñü ïóñòû. Ñëåïûå, ìîëî÷íî-áåëûå, çàñòëàííûå ïë¸íêîé î÷è – â íèõ íå áûëî ñîâñåì íè÷åãî.

- _Êîòîðîãî èç ÷óäîâèù?_ – ñïðîñèëî îíî.

×òî çà ñòðàííûé âîïðîñ.

- Ñòîîêîãî… - íà÷àë Ãîíō, è òóò òüìà íàíåñëà ñâîé óäàð. Îí íàõîäèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ çàìêà äåìîíà, ñòîÿë âîçëå ðåø¸òêè, ñìîòðåë â ëåäÿíîì óæàñå, êàê ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ÷üÿ-òî ôèãóðà – ôèãóðà òîãî, êòî ø¸ë, êàê ÷åëîâåê, íî ÷åëîâåêîì íå áûë, òîãî, êòî áûë ïî ëîêîòü â êðîâè, ÷üþ ðóáàøêó óñåèâàëè ÷àñòè÷êè ìîçãà è âíóòðåííîñòåé, êòî âûêðèêèâàë åãî èìÿ: "Êàíàí! Êàíàí!" è óëûáàëñÿ åìó ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è ñ÷àñòüåì, óëûáàëñÿ, êàê òîãäà, êîãäà îíè âìåñòå çàíèìàëèñü ëþáîâüþ, óëûáàëñÿ, âîíçàÿ íîæ â ìàëåíüêèõ äåòåé è áåðåìåííûõ æåíùèí, òàêèõ, êàê îí ñà…

_Ýòî æå õðàì_, - ïîäóìàë Ãîíō â íåÿñíîì ñìÿòåíèè. – _Ëþäè íå äîëæíû òàê øóìåòü â õðàìå_, òàê êðè÷àòü, ñëîâíî òîò, êîãî íà ÷åòûðå ÷àñòè ðâóò ëîøàäè, _ýòî íåïðèëè÷íî, êîìó-íèáóäü ñëåäîâàëî áû çàñòàâèòü åãî ïðåêðàòèòü êðè÷àòü_. Ãîëîâà åãî ðåçêî ä¸ðíóëàñü â îäíó ñòîðîíó, à ïîòîì â äðóãóþ, à ïîòîì îáðàòíî, à ïîòîì åù¸, è ÷òî-òî ñèëüíî õëåñòàëî åãî ïî ùåêàì, à îí ñìîòðåë íà ìóæ÷èíó ñ çîëîòûìè âîëîñàìè, çîëîòûìè âîëîñàìè ïîä áåëûì ïîêðîâîì è çîëîòîé ìîíàøåñêîé êîðîíîé – Ñàíäçō  óäàðèë åãî åù¸ ðàç, è òîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî Ñàíäçō, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìèðó ïðèõîäèò êîíåö.

Îí íàáðàë âîçäóõà, ÷òîáû ñíîâà çàêðè÷àòü, è Ñàíäçō  ñíîâà åãî óäàðèë, è îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çàäûõàÿñü, ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì ãëÿäÿ â ëàâàíäîâûå ãëàçà Ñàíäçō. Áîëü áûëà íîæîì, ñåðåáðÿíûì íîæîì, îòñåêàþùèì åãî îò ñåáÿ. Ýòî ñíîâà ïðîèñõîäèëî, ýòîò ïðîñòîé â åãî ãîëîâå øàã îò òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü ñàìèì ñîáîé, ñòðàäàþùèì îò áîëè, ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ñòàòü êåì-òî åù¸, òåì, êòî çàáðàë åãî áîëü è íà÷åðòàë å¸ íà òåëàõ äðóãèõ, òàì, ãäå åé ìåñòî. Íà÷åðòàë êðîâüþ è âíóòðåííîñòÿìè íà ýòèõ ëèñòàõ áóìàãè ñ áåññìûñëåííûìè ëèöàìè…"_Å¸ íåò_" âûðâàííûì ãëàçîì, "_Å¸ íåò_" íîæîì â ãîðëî, "_Å¸ íåò_", "_Å¸ íåò_", "_Å¸ íåò_" èçðóáëåííûìè è èçóâå÷åííûìè òåëàìè ñîñåäåé… Îí íå ñâîäèë âçãëÿäà ñ Ñàíäçō , à áîëü ñæèãàëà åãî, êàê îñóæä¸ííîãî íà êîñòðå, ïîæèðàÿ åãî ðóêè è íîãè, è òóëîâèùå, è ñåðäöå, çàñòàâëÿÿ èõ ðàñïàäàòüñÿ â ÷¸ðíûé êîøìàð. _Êàíàí óìåðëà èç-çà ìåíÿ. Èç-çà **ìåíÿ**. Îíà íå ñòàëà áû æèòü, ÷òîáû ðîäèòü ðåá¸íêà òîãî, ÷åì ÿ ñòàë… _Åãî ðóêè òÿíóëî âíèç. Îí íå ìîã ïîäíÿòü èõ, ÷òîáû íàíåñòè óäàð ïî ëèöó ïåðåä íèì è íà÷åðòàòü íà ýòîì ëèöå: "_×óäîâèùå/ Éîêàé/ Óáèéöà/ **Óáèéöà**"_, íà÷åðòàòü ÷óæèìè ìîçãàìè è êðîâüþ. Îí âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ñìîã áû, äàæå áóäü åãî ðóêè ñâîáîäíû. Ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà íèêîãäà íå ñòàë áû äëÿ Ãîíō ÷èñòîé ïîâåðõíîñòüþ, ãäå ìîæíî íà÷åðòàòü ñâîþ áîëü, ýòîò ìîíàõ, ÷òî ñïåë çàóïîêîéíóþ ìîëèòâó ïî äóøå Êàíàí è ïî åãî ñîáñòâåííîé. Ñàíäçō  ïðèíàäëåæàë ìèðó, â êîòîðîì áûëà Êàíàí, è ïîòîìó áûë íåïðèêîñíîâåíåí. Êàêàÿ-òî êðîõîòíàÿ ÷àñòü Ãîíō îñòàëàñü ýòîìó ðàäà. Íî ýòî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ïîçâîëèòü áîëè ñæå÷ü åãî çàæèâî, à åìó íå âûíåñòè áûëî ñòðàäàíèé. _Êòî-íèáóäü, óáåéòå ìåíÿ…_

Îí ñ ñèëîé âöåïèëñÿ â ÿçûê, æåëàÿ îòêóñèòü åãî è ïîëîæèòü êîíåö ñâîåé æèçíè. Ñàíäçō  óäàðèë åãî ïîä äûõ, è åãî ðîò ðàñïàõíóëñÿ, à äûõàíèå âûðâàëîñü èç íåãî ñ óæàñíûì ñâèñòîì. Àãîíèçèðóÿ, îí ñîãíóëñÿ âäâîå, óìîëÿÿ ëèøü î åäèíñòâåííîì ãëîòêå âîçäóõà. Åãî èçìó÷åííûå ë¸ãêèå îòûñêàëè ýòîò ãëîòîê, è â ýòîé ìãíîâåííîé ïåðåäûøêå îí êðåïêî ñòèñíóë çóáû –  íå íà ñâî¸ì ÿçûêå, êàê íàìåðåâàëñÿ, íî íà ïëîòè è êîñòè, ïðîñóíóòîé åìó â ðîò. Ïîçàäè íåãî çàâîð÷àëè îò áîëè –  êîãäà îí ïðèêóñèë ðåáðî ëàäîíè Ñàíäçō, ÷òî ìåøàëà ñæàòüñÿ åãî çóáàì. Èç-çà ñèëüíîãî äàâëåíèÿ íà ãîðëî îí ñíîâà ëèøèëñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè äûøàòü. Ðóêè Ãîíō, îòÿãîù¸ííûå öåïÿìè, ñëàáî ñêðåáëèñü, ïûòàÿñü âåðíóòü ñâîáîäó. Ðóêà Ñàíäçō  îáâèâàëà åãî ãîðëî, ñòðåìÿñü  ïðèäóøèòü Ãîíō äî ñîñòîÿíèÿ ïîêîðíîñòè. Â ãëàçàõ ó íåãî ïîòåìíåëî, è îí ïðèçíàë ïîðàæåíèå â ñõâàòêå, áåñôîðìåííî îñåâ â îáúÿòèå ðóê Ñàíäçō. Âîêðóã íåãî áûëà ëèøü ÷åðíîòà, ÷åðíîòà íî÷è  è ÷åðíîòà Íè÷òî. Êðîõîòíàÿ ìûñëü êîñíóëàñü åãî, åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà, ÷òî ó íåãî îñòàëàñü, - ÷òî, áûòü ìîæåò, îí óìèðàåò. Îí îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí áûë óìèðàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî æèòü áûëî íåâîçìîæíî.

- Ïðåñâåòëûå áîæåñòâà, - ïðîèçí¸ñ íàä åãî ãîëîâîé Ñàíäçō, íåâîçìóòèìûé è ïî÷òèòåëüíûé, ñëîâíî è íå çàâåðøèë òîëüêî ÷òî óêðîùåíèå äåìîíà. – Ñäåëàëè ëè Âû âñ¸, ÷òî íàìåðåâàëèñü, ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì?

- _Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō_, - ïðîìîëâèë æåíñêèé ãëàñ ñ íîòêîé óêîðèçíû. – _Ïðåñòóïíèê Ò¸ Ãîíî ïîêàçàë Íàì èñòèíó ñâîåãî ñåðäöà. Îí çàãîâîðèë èñòèííûì ñâîèì ãîëîñîì. Òû áûë òîìó ñâèäåòåëåì. Ïî÷åìó òû åù¸ íàçûâàåøü åãî ÷åëîâåêîì?_

_- ×åëîâåê, óáèâøèé òûñÿ÷ó éîêàåâ, ñàì ñòàíîâèòñÿ éîêàåì_, - ïðîçâó÷àë ìóæñêîé ãëàñ. – _Íî êàêîé æå ÷åëîâåê îòíèìåò òûñÿ÷ó æèçíåé, êðîìå òîãî, êòî èçíà÷àëüíî îáëàäàë äóõîì ÷óäîâèùà?_

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, â ñâîåé òüìå ïîäóìàë Ãîíō. Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Åñòåñòâåííî.

- _Ó íåãî äóøà äðàêîíà_, - èçð¸ê òðåòèé ãëàñ, ðîâíûé è òâ¸ðäûé. – _Òû ñëûøàë å¸ ðå÷ü. Ãîëîä è ïîòðåáíîñòü; àë÷íîñòü è íóæäà; è ÿðîñòü, ÷òî ðàçîðâ¸ò âñ¸, ÷òî ïîñìååò îòíÿòü òî, ÷òî ïðèíàäëåæèò åìó._

Âñ¸ äåëî â ýòîì? – ïîäóìàë Ãîíō. Çâó÷èò ðàçóìíî. Êàê ñòðàííî, ÷òî ÿ ðàíüøå íå ïîíÿë. ß äóìàë, ÿ – òàêîé îáûêíîâåííûé. Â èçíåìîæåíèè îí çàêðûë ãëàçà.

- ß íå ñòàâëþ ïîä ñîìíåíèå Âàøè ñëîâà, î Âåëèêèå, - òåì âðåìåíåì ãîâîðèë Ñàíäçō. – È ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ åù¸ ðàç – çàâåðøèëè ëè âû óæå ñ íèì?

Íà êîðîòêèé ìèã âîçíèêëà ñòðàííàÿ ïàóçà.

- _À åñëè òàê?_ – âîïðîñèë ãëàñ ìóæ÷èíû. – _Êàê áû òû òîãäà ïîñòóïèë?_

- Íó, òîãäà, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ñàíäçō  è ðåçêî âñòðÿõíóë Ãîíō, òàê ÷òî ãëàçà òîãî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, è îí ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ íà áîæåñòâåííóþ òðîèöó, - òîãäà ÿ, âîçìîæíî, ñíîâà áû ïîïûòàëñÿ âáèòü â åãî ãîëîâó äîñòàòî÷íî òîëêà, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî æèòü äàëüøå. – Ãîíō íå ñâîäèë âçãëÿäà ñ òð¸õ ëèêîâ. Ðàçóì åãî, êàçàëîñü, íå áûë ñïîñîáåí íè íà ÷òî, òåëî ëèøèëîñü âñåõ ñèë. Îí òîëüêî è ìîã, ÷òî ëåæàòü íà ãðóäè Ñàíäçō, áåñïîìîùíûé, êàê ìëàäåíåö. – Òû, - ñêàçàë åìó Ñàíäçō. - Òû óæå âåðíóëñÿ â çäðàâûé ðàññóäîê?

- Äà, - â îöåïåíåíèè îòâåòèë Ãîíō. Òðîå áîãîâ íàáëþäàëè çà íèì – çà íèì-÷óäîâèùåì, çà Ò¸ Ãîíō, ÷òî ñòàë ïðè÷èíîé ñìåðòè åäèíñòâåííîãî, ÷òî êîãäà-ëèáî ëþáèë, - ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî òàê, êàê îí âïîñëåäñòâèè âñåãäà äîëæåí áûë íà ñåáÿ ñìîòðåòü. Îí è ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîã, ÷òî êîãî-òî ìîæåò òàê îò ñåáÿ òîøíèòü, êàê åãî â òó ìèíóòó.

- _Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî_, - ãîâîðèë òåì âðåìåíåì áîã-ìóæ÷èíà. – _Çàêîí òðåáóåò ñìåðòè Ò¸ Ãîíō._

- Ñîãëàñåí, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãîíō.

- Ïîìîë÷è, - ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō. – Òåáÿ íèêòî íå ñïðàøèâàë.

- Íåò, - ñëàáî çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ãîíō. – ß íå ñòàíó ìîë÷àòü. – Îí îòòîëêíóë ðóêó Ñàíäçō, è Ñàíäçō  åãî îòïóñòèë. Ãîíō ñ òðóäîì âñòàë íà êîëåíè, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðåäñòàâàÿ ïðåä ñâîèìè ñóäüÿìè. – Ýòî ëèöî áîëüøå íå îáëàäàåò â ýòîì ìèðå íè÷åì, ÷òî ïîääåðæèâàëî â í¸ì æèçíü, - ïðîãîâîðèë îí ãîëîñîì, ïîëíûì óñòàëîñòè ïîðàæåíèÿ. – Îí ëèøèëñÿ è òîãî ìàëîãî, ÷òî èìåë, êàê è ïðåäïèñûâàåò Çàêîí. Îí óìîëÿåò î ñìåðòè.

- Ò¸ Ãîíō ëèøèëñÿ âñåãî, êðîìå èëëþçèè, ÷òî îí âîîáùå ìîæåò 'èìåòü', - ñêàçàë çà åãî ñïèíîé Ñàíäçō. Òîí åãî áûë ñïîêîéíûì è ñäåðæàííûì, íî ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî Ãîíō, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî èç óâàæåíèÿ ê ïðèñóòñòâèþ áîãîâ, è ÷òî, áóäü îíè íàåäèíå, îí áû âûñëóøàë îò Ñàíäçō  âûðàæåíèÿ êóäà ðåç÷å. – È, ïîêà îí íå ëèøèòñÿ è ýòîãî, îí ëèøèëñÿ åù¸ íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Åñëè õî÷åøü îòïðàâèòüñÿ âî òüìó, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå ñâîè öåïè, íèêòî íå ñòàíåò òåáÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòü. Íî ýòî ãëóïî, è áåññìûñëåííî, è áåñöåëüíî.

- Äðóãèå ëþäè æèâóò â ìèðå ñ ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì, ñ äðóçüÿìè è ñåìü¸é, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîíō. – ß ïîòåðÿë íà ýòî ïðàâî. ß âûáèðàþ ñìåðòü.

- Äðóãèå ëþäè æèâóò íàâåÿííóþ äóðìàíîì ãð¸çó, äåðæà â îáúÿòüÿõ ïóñòîé âîçäóõ è âîñêëèöàÿ: 'Ñìîòðèòå, êàê ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ. Ñìîòðèòå, êàêèå ó ìåíÿ æåíà – ñûí – çåìëè è áîãàòñòâî'. Òû ñàì äîêàçàë èì, êàêàÿ ýòî èëëþçèÿ. Êàê æå òîãäà òû ñàì ìîæåøü â ýòî âåðèòü?

- Ýòî ñëèøêîì äëÿ ìåíÿ òÿæåëî, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîíō. – ß æåëàë ëèøü òîãî, ÷åì îáëàäàë ñ Êàíàí. À áåç ýòîãî…

- Ïîâçðîñëåé, - ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō, è â ãîëîñ åãî çàêðàëàñü íîòêà ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. – Òû æåëàåøü èëëþçèè ñ÷àñòüÿ, êàê ðåá¸íîê, ÷òî æåëàåò ïîéìàòü â ëàäîíü ìûëüíûé ïóçûð¸ê –  è ïëà÷åò èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî çàêîíû ôèçèêè ýòîãî íå ïîçâîëÿþò.

- Çàêîí…

- Çàêîí âûêàçàë ê òåáå áëàãîñêëîííîñòü, à òû ýòîãî äàæå íå ïîíÿë. '_Òåì, êòî èìååò, òåì äàíî áóäåò ñâåðõ_' – ýòî ïðîêëÿòüå, ÷èñòîå è íåçàìóòí¸ííîå. Òå, êòî èìååò, âñ¸ ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå ïîãðóæàþòñÿ â èëëþçèþ è îáëàäàíèå, à ïîñëå ñìåðòè èõ äóøè ïðîñÿò åù¸, êàê êóðèëüùèê îïèóìà ïðîñèò åù¸ ñâîåãî äóðìàíà. Èì íèêîãäà íå îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò ñâîåãî îáìàíà, òàê, ÷òîáû ñóìåòü âçãëÿíóòü íà èñòèííûé Ñâåò, äàæå íà ïðîòÿæåíèè òûñÿ÷ æèçíåé. Íî òå, êòî íå èìååò, ëèøàòñÿ è òîé ìàëîé èëëþçèè, ÷òî èìåþò, è òàêèì îáðàçîì äîñòèãíóò íàêîíåö ïîíèìàíèÿ. Ïîïûòàéñÿ ðàäè ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ æèòü, íè÷åãî íå èìåÿ. Ïîïûòàéñÿ æèòü áåç èëëþçèè, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü îáëàäàòü ÷åì-òî ñâîèì, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñïàñòè ýòî ÷òî-òî îò ðàçðóøèòåëüíûõ ñèë ñëó÷àÿ è ñóäüáû. Èìåòü íåëüçÿ. Ñïàñòè íåëüçÿ. Çàùèòèòü íåëüçÿ. Âñ¸, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü, â îäèí ìèã ìîæåò áûòü ó òåáÿ îòíÿòî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ñóòè. À ýòó ñóòü òåáå íèêîãäà íå îáíàðóæèòü, ïîêà òû íå ëèøèøüñÿ âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî. – Ðå÷ü Ñàíäçō áûëà ñòðàñòíîé. Ãîíō ñëóøàë åãî ãîëîñ, ñëóøàë ñëîâà, ÷ü¸ çíà÷åíèå îí ïîíèìàë ëèøü ÷àñòè÷íî, ñëóøàë è òî, ÷òî ñêðûâàëîñü çà ñëîâàìè, è ÷åãî îí íå ïîíèìàë ñîâñåì. – Îòïóñòè âñ¸, - ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō. – Íå âëàäåé íè÷åì êðîìå òîãî, ÷åì ÿâëÿåøüñÿ ñàì. Òåáå ñåé÷àñ âûïàë ñëó÷àé, ÷òî äà¸òñÿ î÷åíü íåìíîãèì. Èëè óìðè â ñâîåé ñàìîâëþáë¸ííîñòè, öåïëÿÿñü çà ëîæíóþ èëëþçèþ è îòêàçûâàÿñü å¸ îòïóñòèòü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà - òâîÿ. Âñ¸ íà òâî¸ óñìîòðåíèå.

Áðîâü Ãîíō èçîãíóëàñü. Îí ïîçâîëèë ñëîâàì óïàñòü â ñâîé ðàçóì, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îæèäàÿ, ÷òî çà âñõîäû îíè òàì äàäóò. Îí âçãëÿíóë ïåðåä ñîáîé, íà íåäâèæíûõ áîãîâ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî îíè ñêàæóò. Îíè íå ñêàçàëè íè÷åãî. Ñ íå÷èòàåìûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèêàõ îíè ñìîòðåëè íà Ñàíäçō, è, åñëè áûë â ýòîì íåêèé ñìûñë, ñìûñë ýòîò Ãîíō áûë íåäîñòóïåí. Çäåñü äëÿ íåãî îòâåòà íå áûëî.

- Âûáîð ïðèíàäëåæèò íå ìíå, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîíō è ïðè îñîçíàíèè ýòîãî îùóòèë íåáîëüøîå îáëåã÷åíèå. – Áîãè ïðèãîâîðèëè ìåíÿ ê ñìåðòè.

- Òîãäà ÿ âñòóïëþñü çà òåáÿ, - ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō . Îí ïðèíÿë ïðåæíåå ïîëîæåíèå ïåðåä áîæåñòâåííûìè ëèêàìè – ïðàâàÿ ëàäîíü íà ïîëó, íîãà ñîãíóòà – è ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó ïî÷òè äî óðîâíÿ êîëåíà. – Ñâÿòûå áîæåñòâà, ìîíàõ Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō  óìîëÿåò î ìèëîñåðäèè äëÿ ïðåñòóïíèêà Ò¸ Ãîíō.

- _Ò¸ Ãîíō – ðàçðóøèòåëü è õèùíûé çâåðü_, - ìîëâèë æåíñêèé ãëàñ. – _Òû õî÷åøü âî âòîðîé ðàç âûïóñòèòü åãî â ìèð?_

- Î Âåëèêèå, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ñàíäçō, ïîäíèìàÿ âçãëÿä. – Âû íàçâàëè åãî äðàêîíîì. Äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî: îí ðàçðóøèòåëü è õèùíûé çâåðü, êàê è ìíîãèå äðóãèå. Íî äðàêîíû îáëàäàþò ìóäðîñòüþ, íåâåäîìîé ëþäÿì. Äðàêîíû îáëàäàþò êðûëüÿìè, ñïîñîáíûìè íåñòè èõ ê ñàìûì äàëüíèì ãîðèçîíòàì. Ïóñòü îí óêðîòèò äðàêîíà âíóòðè ñåáÿ, è êòî ïðåäñêàæåò, êóäà òîò åãî äîíåñ¸ò? Äî ýòîé ìèíóòû îí áûë ïëåííèêîì â ñâî¸ì ëîãîâå, ñêîâàííûì ãð¸çîé îáëàäàíèÿ – ïîêîÿùèìñÿ âî òüìå Èëëþçèè è êðåïêî ïðèæèìàþùèì ê ñåáå ñâîè ñîêðîâèùà. Ñåé÷àñ îí íà÷èíàåò âèäåòü ñâåò. Åñëè îí îñâîáîäèòñÿ èç ñâîåé òåìíèöû, îñâîáîäèòñÿ îò ñâîåãî æåëàíèÿ îáëàäàòü è áîÿçíè óòðàòèòü, îí íåñîìíåííîé ïðîéä¸ò äàëüøå, ÷åì ëþáîé îáû÷íûé ÷åëîâåê.

Âîöàðèëîñü ìîë÷àíèå.

- _Ñòàíåøü ëè òû åìó ïîðóêîé?_ – âîïðîñèë áîã-ìóæ÷èíà.

- Íåò, - íåìåäëåííî îòîçâàëñÿ Ñàíäçō. – Îí ñàì äîëæåí ñòàòü ñåáå ïîðóêîé. Êàæäûé ÷åëîâåê íåñ¸ò îòâåòñòâåííîñòü ëèøü çà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ. Â ýòîì ìèðå ÿ íå îáðåìåí¸í íè÷åì.

- _Òîãäà ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Îí äîëæåí óìåðåòü._

- Ñóòü íàøåé ðåëèãèè ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òîáû íå îòíèìàòü íè÷üþ æèçíü, - ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō. – Êàê æå Âû îòíèìåòå åãî?

- _Åñòü ñìåðòè è ñìåðòè_, - èçðåêëî òðåòüå áîæåñòâî. – _Åñëè òû ïðàâ, îí äîëæåí óìåðåòü äëÿ ìèðà è òîãî, ÷åì îí áûë, è âîçðîäèòüñÿ â Ïóòè. Ëèøü òàê ñóìååò îí îñâîáîäèòüñÿ èç òîé òåìíèöû, î êîòîðîé òû ãîâîðèë. Ò¸ Ãîíō, ïðèíåñ¸øü ëè òû ïðåä Íàìè îáåò îòðå÷üñÿ îò ìèðà èëëþçèè è ñëåäîâàòü Ïóòè ïðîñâåòëåíèÿ?_

Ãîíō ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä îò îäíîãî ëèêà ê äðóãîìó. Îí îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, à ïîòîì ñíîâà åãî çàêðûë. Íàêîíåö îí ïðîèçí¸ñ:

- Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ æèë – æèë ñ îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ÿ, è ÷òî ñîâåðøèë?.. Ýòî è åñòü ìîÿ êàðà?

- _Åñëè òû ïðåâðàòèøü å¸ â òàêîâóþ. Îíà ðàâíî ìîæåò ñòàòü è òâîèì ñïàñåíèåì._

Ãîíō îïóñòèë âçãëÿä íà ðóêè. 'Åñëè òû óìð¸øü, òû íå äîñòèãíåøü íè÷åãî. Íî, åñëè òû îñòàíåøüñÿ æèòü, ÷òî-òî ìîæåò èçìåíèòüñÿ ', - ñêàçàë åìó Ñàíäçō  çà òðè äíÿ äî ýòîãî. _×åãî ÿ õî÷ó äîñòè÷ü?_  - ñïðîñèë îí ñåáÿ. Íè÷åãî. Ïðîñòî æèòü – ýòî ïðåâîñõîäèëî òî, ñ ÷åì, ñóäÿ ïî åãî îùóùåíèÿì, îí â ñèëàõ áûë ñïðàâèòüñÿ. _×åì ñ ýòèõ ïîð ñòàíåò ìîÿ æèçíü?_ Íè÷åì. Ñàíäçō  ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íè÷òî – ýòî ïóòü ê ïðîñâåòëåíèþ, è, âîçìîæíî, òàê îíî è áûëî. Íî íè÷òî –  äîðîãà ñóðîâàÿ è ïóñòûííàÿ. Êàíàí áîëüøå íå áûëî. Áîëüøå íå áûëî äëÿ íåãî íè ëþáâè, íè äðóæáû. Íè ñ÷àñòüÿ, íè äóøåâíîãî ïîêîÿ. Îí äàæå íàäåÿòüñÿ íå ñìåë îáëàäàòü ïîäîáíûì, ïîñëå òîãî-òî, ÷òî ñîâåðøèë. È ýòî íå èçìåíèòñÿ íèêîãäà, ÷òî áû òàì íè ãîâîðèë Ñàíäçō . Ïåðñïåêòèâà ëèøü åäèíñòâåííîãî äíÿ òàêîé æèçíè âûçûâàëà â í¸ì æåëàíèå çàïëàêàòü îò ñòðàõà, êàê ðåá¸íîê, îñòàâëåííûé îäèí â òåìíîòå. Óìåðåòü áûëî íàñòîëüêî ïðîùå. Óìåðåòü áûëî ñëîâíî çàðûòüñÿ ãîëîâîé â îäåÿëà è ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, ÷òî òåìíîòû çäåñü íåò. Íî îí íå áûë ðåá¸íêîì. Îí áûë ìóæ÷èíîé, è îí äîëæåí áûë íåñòè îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, êàê ìóæ÷èíà.

- ß ïðèíåñó îáåò, - ñêàçàë îí. Íèêîãäà åù¸ çà ñâîþ æèçíü îí íå æàæäàë òàê ñìåðòè. È  îí äîëæåí áûë ïîçâîëèòü äàæå ýòîìó æåëàíèþ ïîêèíóòü åãî.

- _Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō , ïðèìåøü ëè òû êëÿòâû ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà?_

- Ñ ðàäîñòüþ, - îòâåòèë Ñàíäçō . – Ñ òîé îãîâîðêîé, - äîáàâèë îí, áðîñàÿ íà áîæåñòâåííûå ëèêè âûðàçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, - ÷òî íå ïîäëåæèò ñîìíåíèþ òî, ÷òî îí íå ñòàíåò – ïîâòîðÿþ, **íå ñòàíåò** – ìîèì ó÷åíèêîì.

- _Êōì¸ Ñàíäçō  íå ñ÷¸ë íèæå ñâîåãî äîñòîèíñòâà âçÿòü ñå6å ó÷åíèêà_, - ìîëâèëî áîæåñòâî-æåíùèíà. – _Ïî÷åìó æå ýòîãî ãíóøàåòñÿ Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō?_

- ß íå ðàñïîëàãàþ ìóäðîñòüþ ìîåãî ó÷èòåëÿ, - ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō . – ß íå ãîòîâ ðàñêðûòü Çàêîí êîìó-òî äðóãîìó. – Ãîëîñ â óãîëêå ðàçóìà Ãîíō ñóõî ïðîèçí¸ñ: 'Äëÿ òîãî, êòî íå ãîòîâ ðàñêðûòü Çàêîí, îí çäîðîâî ÷àñòî è áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî î í¸ì ðàññóæäàåò'. Ïîðàçèâøèñü äàæå â ãëóáèíàõ ñâîåãî ãîðÿ, Ãîíō íåìåäëåííî çàñòàâèë ãîëîñ çàìîë÷àòü. Ñàíäçō  òåì âðåìåíåì ãîâîðèë: - Ïóñòü îí ñàì îòûùåò Ïóòü, êàê äîëæíî èñêàòü âñåì ëþäÿì.

- _Òåáå íå ïîìåøàëî áû âñïîìíèòü ïðèò÷ó î ïàóòèíêå_, - ñ ìÿãêèì óïð¸êîì ìîëâèë òðåòèé ãëàñ.

- Õā? – ïî÷òèòåëüíî - è ñ ë¸ãêèì ïîäîçðåíèåì – ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñàíäçō .

- _Âñïîìíè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ äóøîé çàêëþ÷¸ííîãî â ïðåèñïîäíþþ, êîòîðîìó äàíà áûëà åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïàóòèíêà, ÷òîáû âûáðàòüñÿ èç àäà, è êîòîðûé ñòðåìèëñÿ ñòîëêíóòü ñ íå¸ îñòàëüíûå äóøè, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî îíà ïîä èõ âåñîì îáîðâ¸òñÿ. Ïàóòèíêà áîëüøå íå ñòàëà äåðæàòü åãî, è îí ïàë îáðàòíî â áåçäíó. Ñâîáîäà îò ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ îáÿçàòåëüñòâ – ýòî îäíî. Îòòàëêèâàíèå æå îò ñåáÿ äðóãèõ èç îïàñåíèÿ, ÷òî îíè ñòàíóò ïîìåõîé íà òâî¸ì ïóòè, - ýòî ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîå._

Ñàíäçō  ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ïðèíèìàÿ áîæåñòâåííîå ïîðèöàíèå.

- ß áóäó èìåòü ýòî â âèäó. È ÿ äàì ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó ëþáîé ñîâåò, ÷òî ñóìåþ äàòü, èëè ÷òî îí çàõî÷åò âûñëóøàòü. Íî ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åãî â ó÷åíèêè, - íåò. ß âûíóæäåí ïðîñèòü èçáàâèòü ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî. Ê òîìó æå, ñàì îí òîãî îòíþäü íå æåëàåò. Âåäü íå æåëàåøü? – âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë îí Ãîíō.

- Ý-ý… - çàïíóëñÿ Ãîíō. – Áåç îáèä – íåò.

- ×åðåñ÷óð âûñîêî öåíèò ñîáñòâåííîå ìíåíèå, - êèâíóë Ñàíäçō. Ãîíō óäèâë¸ííî ìîðãíóë. Îí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñàíäçō, íî íà ëèöå Ñàíäçō, êîãäà îí ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü, íå îòðàæàëèñü íèêàêèå ÷óâñòâà: - Åãî òåëî è äóøà ñåðü¸çíî ïîñòðàäàëè. Âñåé ñòðîãîñòè íàøåãî îðäåíà åìó íå âûíåñòè. Ïóñòü íà÷í¸ò ñ îáåòîâ ìèðÿíèíà, áîëüøåå åìó ñåé÷àñ íå ïî ñèëàì.

- _Êàê ïîæåëàåøü_, - ïðîçâó÷àë ìóæñêîé ãëàñ. – _Ò¸ Ãîíō, ñîãëàñåí ëè òû ñ ýòèì?_

Ãîíō íåñëûøíî âçäîõíóë.

- Ñîãëàñåí.

Îí óñëûøàë, êàê çà åãî ñïèíîé îòêðûâàþòñÿ äâåðè ñâÿòèëèùà, êàê òÿæ¸ëûé ìåòàëë ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ñìàçàííûõ ìàñëîì ïåòëÿõ. Ñàíäçō  ïîäíÿëñÿ. Âîøåäøåé ïðîöåññèè ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ÷òîáû äîñòè÷ü èõ. Áðèòîãîëîâûé ìîíàõ í¸ñ â ðóêàõ ìàëåíüêóþ êðóãëóþ ñêàìåå÷êó, êîòîðóþ îí ïîñòàâèë çàòåì ó ñòåíû ïðåä áîæåñòâàìè. Ñàíäçō  ïîäîø¸ë ê ñêàìåå÷êå è ñåë, ñïèíîé ê áîãàì, ÷üè ëèêè òåïåðü áûëè íàä íèì. Ñ òàêîãî ðàêóðñà åãî ëèöî âûãëÿäåëî ñòîëü æå òîðæåñòâåííûì è ïðåêðàñíûì, ÷òî è èõ. Ãîíō âíåçàïíî îùóòèë óêîë íåÿñíîé áîëè, ñëîâíî ëèøèëñÿ ñîþçíèêà, ñëîâíî Ñàíäçō  âñòàë íà îäíó ñòîðîíó ñ áîãàìè –  è ïðîòèâ íåãî.

Âòîðîé ìîíàõ íàãíóëñÿ ê Ãîíō è îòîìêíóë òÿæ¸ëûå êàíäàëû. Ãîíō ìèìîë¸òíî ïîò¸ð íîþùèå çàïÿñòüÿ. Ñàíäçō  æåñòîì ïîäîçâàë åãî. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, è ñ òðóäîì – ñ áîëüþ – ïîäîø¸ë ê ýòîìó êîðîíîâàííîìó è óêóòàííîìó ïîêðîâîì íåçíàêîìöó, Çàêîíîó÷èòåëþ Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō, è îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè. Îí íå îòðûâàë ãëàç îò çåìëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå â ñèëàõ áûë âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì âçãëÿäîì ýòîãî Ñàíäçō.

- Ò¸ Ãîíō, îòðåêàåøüñÿ ëè òû îò ìèðà ïóñòîòû? – âîïðîñèë Ñàíäçō.

- Îòðåêàþñü.

- Îòðåêàåøüñÿ ëè òû îò îáÿçàòåëüñòâ ïåðåä åãî ëîæíûìè èëëþçèÿìè?

_Êàíàí_, ïîäóìàë Ãîíō â òî âðåìÿ, êàê åãî ãóáû ïðîèçíåñëè:

- Îòðåêàþñü.

_Êëÿòâîïðåñòóïíèê åù¸ â ñàìûé ìîìåíò êëÿòâû_, ïîäóìàë îí. Íî Êàíàí íå áûëà ëîæíîé èëëþçèåé, è îí îòêàçûâàëñÿ îò íå¸ îòðå÷üñÿ.

- Ñòàíåøü ëè òû èñêàòü Ïðîñâåòëåíèÿ?

- Ñòàíó.

Ìîíàõ, ñòîÿâøèé ïîçàäè íåãî, âûòÿíóë ïåðåä ñîáîé ñòîëèê äëÿ ïîäíîøåíèé, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàëà ñòàëüíàÿ áðèòâà. Ñàíäçō  âçÿë å¸, çàõâàòèë ïðÿäü âîëîñ Ãîíō è àêêóðàòíî å¸ ñðåçàë. Îí ïîëîæèë áðèòâó è ïðÿäü íà ñòîëèê, ÷òî òîò÷àñ óíåñëè è ïîñòàâèëè ïðåä áîãàìè.

- Êàê Ò¸ Ãîíō ïåðåñòàë áûòü ÷åëîâåêîì è ñòàë éîêàåì â çàìêå Ñòîîêîãî Äåìîíà, òàê è òû äîëæåí ïåðåñòàòü áûòü Ò¸ Ãîíō è ñòàòü â ýòîì ñâÿòèëèùå êåì-òî äðóãèì. ß äàþ òåáå èìÿ ïî Çàêîíó, Ò¸ Õàêêàé. Òû ñîõðàíèøü èìÿ 'Ò¸', ÷òî çíà÷èò 'âåïðü', èáî ïîä ìàñêîé ýòîé ñâîåé êðîòîñòè òû âñ¸ òàê æå óïðÿì, êàê ñâèíüÿ… - Ãîíō ïîðàæ¸ííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà ãíåâíûé è çíàêîìûé âçãëÿä Ñàíäçō, è ñíîâà îïóñòèë ãëàçà, ïî÷åìó-òî ÷óâñòâóÿ ñòðàííîå óñïîêîåíèå. – È òû ïðèìåøü èìÿ 'Õàêêàé', ÷òî çíà÷èò 'âîñåìü îòðå÷åíèé', èáî òû íå ãîòîâ åù¸ êî âñåì äåâÿòè îòðå÷åíèÿì èñòèííîãî ìîíàõà. – _Õàêêàé, _ïîäóìàë Ãîíō. _ß òåïåðü Õàêêàé. Íå ñîâñåì ìîíàõ è íå ñîâñåì ÷åëîâåê. Ïîäõîäèò._

Ñàíäçō  ïðèíÿë äëèííóþ ïîëîñó òêàíè îò ìîíàõà ïîäëå ñåáÿ è ïåðåêèíóë å¸ ÷åðåç ëåâîå ïëå÷î Õàêêàÿ, çàâÿçàâ îáà êîíöà â óçåëîê íàä åãî ïðàâûì áåäðîì.

- Òû ñòàíåøü íîñèòü ýòî îïëå÷üå ïîâåðõ îáû÷íûõ îäåæä, ÷òîáû ëþäè óçíàâàëè â òåáå ñòðàííèêà Ïóòè. Îäíàêî ïîìíè, ÷òî íå ïî îäåÿíèþ è îáðèòîé ãîëîâå ëþäè âèäÿò, ÷òî ïåðåä íèìè ìîíàõ, íî ïî ïîñòóïêàì è ïîâåäåíèþ. Áóäü òåì, ÷åì õîòåë áû êàçàòüñÿ, - íå òîëüêî âíåøíå, íî ïî ñóòè. – Õàêêàé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óñòðåìë¸ííûé íà íåãî òîðæåñòâåííûé âçãëÿä Ñàíäçō. Â ìîë÷àëèâîì ñîãëàñèè îí ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó.

Ñàíäçō  âñòàë è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, åù¸ ðàç îïóñòèëñÿ íà îäíî êîëåíî ðÿäîì ñ Õàêêàåì. Ìîíàõè óáðàëè ñêàìåå÷êó è ñíîâà èñ÷åçëè â ò¸ìíûõ ãëóáèíàõ çàëû. Ñàíäçō  ïðîãîâîðèë:

- Ñâÿòûå áîæåñòâà, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ âàì Ò¸ Õàêêàÿ, ðîæä¸ííîãî çàíîâî â ïðåäåëàõ Çàêîíà, è ìîëþ âàñ ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî áëàãîñêëîííî.

- _Ò¸ Õàêêàé, ïðèâåòñòâóåì òåáÿ_, - ïðîçâó÷àë ìóæñêîé ãëàñ. – _Ïðèñëóøàéñÿ ê ñëîâàì Ãýíäç¸ Ñàíäçō. Ðàçëè÷èå óæå âêðàëîñü ìåæ òâîèì âíåøíèì îáëè÷üåì è òâîèì âíóòðåííèì åñòåñòâîì. Íàó÷èñü, êàê ïðèìèðèòü èõ, ÷òîáû ñòàòü îäíèì, íå ìíîãèìè._

- _Íàìè äàðîâàí áóäåò çíàê, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü òåáå â òâî¸ì Ïóòè,_ - ïðîìîëâèëî áîæåñòâî-æåíùèíà. _ – Íå ïîääàâàéñÿ ñòðàõó, íî õðàáðî ñòóïàé âïåð¸ä_.

Òðåòüå áîæåñòâî íå ïðîèçíåñëî íè÷åãî. Î÷è ñîìêíóòû, ãóáû ñæàòû â áåñöâåòíóþ ëèíèþ – îíî íå ñîáèðàëîñü äåëèòüñÿ ñ íèì íè åäèíûì îòêðîâåíèåì. Õàêêàé ïðèëîæèë ëàäîíè ê ïîëó è ïî÷òèòåëüíî ïîêëîíèëñÿ âñåì òð¸ì áîæåñòâàì õðàìà.

- Ñâÿòûå áîæåñòâà, - ïðîãîâîðèë îí, - âàø ñëóãà áëàãîäàðèò Âàñ çà âàøè ìèëîñåðäèå è áëàãîñêëîííîñòü, ñòîëü ïðåâîñõîäÿùèå òî, ÷åãî îí çàñëóæèâàåò. – Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çàòåì ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ðåøèìîñòüþ: - Ïîçâîëåíî ëè áóäåò çàäàòü îäèí âîïðîñ?

- _Çàäàâàé_, - ïðçâó÷àë ìóæñêîé ãëàñ.

- Áûëî ëè èñòèííûì òî âèäåíèå, ÷òî Âû äàðîâàëè ìíå, î Êàíàí? Äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè âñ¸ ñëó÷èëîñü òàê, êàê Âû ìíå ïîêàçàëè?

- _×òî åñòü èñòèíà?_ – Ýòî èçðåêëî òðåòüå áîæåñòâî. Åñòåñòâåííî. – _Åñëè îíî ìîãëî áû áûòü èñòèííûì, çíà÷èò, îíî èñòèííî. Çàïîìíè ýòî è íå ïîñòóïàé òàê âïðåäü._

Õàêêàé ñíîâà ïîêëîíèëñÿ.

- Áëàãîäàðþ Âàñ, - ïðîèçí¸ñ îí ñìèðåííî, êàê ïîäîáàåò ïðåñòóïíèêó áëàãîäàðèòü ñóäüþ, ÷òî âûíîñèò åìó ïðèãîâîð è îòïðàâëÿåò â òþðüìó íà âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü.

-

Îíè âûøëè â ëó÷è ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà. Êàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì, ÷òî ñîëíöå åù¸ äîëæíî áûëî  ñâåòèòü. ×òî ñíàðóæè åù¸ áûë öåëûé ìèð, äàë¸êèé îò çàëèòîãî ãîëóáûì ñèÿíèåì ïðèñóòñòâèÿ òåõ Òð¸õ. Õàêêàé ñîâåðøåííî íå îæèäàë ñíîâà âåðíóòüñÿ â ýòîò ìèð æèâûì. Îí ñòîÿë, ìîðãàÿ, â äâåðÿõ, âåäóùèõ âî âíåøíèé çàë, è ñ âåðøèíû äëèííîé ëåñòíèöû åìó âèäíû áûëè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ñòðîåíèÿ ìîíàñòûðÿ, à íàä íèìè – áåñêðàéíåå ñèíåå íåáî, ïîëíîå ïëûâóùèõ ïî íåìó îáëàêîâ, îãðîìíûõ è äîâîëüíûõ, ñëîâíî êèòû. Ñàíäçō  ïîäëå íåãî âûòàùèë ïà÷êó ñèãàðåò è çàæ¸ã îäíó ñ æàäíîñòüþ çàÿäëîãî êóðèëüùèêà, ëèø¸ííîãî íèêîòèíà íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì íà ÷àñ. Íà ðåáðå ëàäîíè Ñàíäçō, ïîä áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì, áûëî êîëüöî çàñîõøåé êðîâè îò óêóñà Õàêêàÿ.

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ… - ïðîèçí¸ñ Õàêêàé. Ñàíäçō  âîïðîñèòåëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë.

- Òâîÿ ðóêà… Òåáå ëó÷øå îáðàáîòàòü å¸ ðòóòíîé ìàçüþ, ïîêà îíà íå âîñïàëèëàñü.

- Òû îá ýòîì? Íå âîëíóéñÿ. ß çàëèæó ëàäîíü, è ñ íåé íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ. – Òîí ó íåãî áûë îòñòðàí¸ííûé.

- Çàëèæåøü?

- Óãó. –  Ñàíäçō  ñòîÿë, îáîçðåâàÿ ïåéçàæ, âûäûõàÿ äûì. – Íå ñëèøêîì òðåâîæüñÿ, - ñêàçàë îí. ß æå òåáå ãîâîðèë – áîãè íå ñïàñàþò íèêîãî. Òû ê ýòîìó ïðèâûêíåøü. 

Ïîñëå ïàóçû Õàêêàé îòâåòèë:

- Äà.

- Âñ¸ èñïðàâèòñÿ. Íî òû â ýòî íå ïîâåðèøü, ïîêà ýòî íå ïðîèçîéä¸ò.

Ñêàçàòü 'íåò' áûëî áû íåâåæëèâî, ïîýòîìó Õàêêàé ýòîãî è íå ñêàçàë. Âîöàðèëîñü ìîë÷àíèå: îí îöåíèâàë, êàê âûãëÿäèò ìèð ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Ò¸ Õàêêàÿ. Âåðîÿòíî, íå ñîâñåì òàê, êàê ðàíüøå…

- À-à… Ñàíäçō-ñàí…

- Ì-ì?

- Îäèí âîïðîñ…

- Ì-ì?

- ß – 'âîñåìü îòðå÷åíèé'. Îò ÷åãî æå ÿ íå îòð¸êñÿ?

Ñàíäçō  áåç ñëîâ ïîêàçàë ñèãàðåòó.

- ß íå êóðþ.

- Òîãäà îò ÷åãî òåáå âçäóìàåòñÿ, - çàòÿãèâàÿñü, ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō. – Îò ïèâà, íàïðèìåð. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ, ÷òîáû ýòî, ÷åì áû îíî íè áûëî, íå ïðåâðàòèëîñü âî âñåïîãëîùàþùóþ âèíó.

- À-à.

Ñàíäçō  äîêóðèë ñèãàðåòó, áðîñèë îêóðîê íà çåìëþ è íàñòóïèë íà íåãî. Îí íà÷àë ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, Õàêêàé ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì.

- È åù¸ ìíå î÷åíü áû õîòåëîñü óçíàòü, ÷üåé èäååé áûëî _ýòî_, - ïðèáàâèë Ñàíäçō  íåäîâîëüíûì òîíîì.

- ×òî èìåííî? – íåóâåðåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Õàêêàé.

- Ýòîò ôàðñ âîí òàì. – Îí êèâêîì óêàçàë íà íàõîäèâøååñÿ çà íèì ñâÿòèëèùå.

- Ôàðñ? – Õàêêàé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çàìåøàòåëüñòâî. – Ìíå âñ¸ ïîêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî íàñòîÿùèì.

- Òàê è áûëî çàäóìàíî. Íî ÿ òàê äî ñèõ ïîð è íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó Îíè âîîáùå ìåíÿ çà òîáîé ïîñëàëè. ß æå íå ñëåäîâàòåëü.

- Ïî÷åìó… - Õàêêàé â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå îñòàíîâèëñÿ. – Íåñîìíåííî… Îíè õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîïàë â ðóêè ïðàâîñóäèÿ…

Ñàíäçō  ôûðêíóë.

- Ýòî Îíè òàê ñêàçàëè. _Ïî÷åìó_, âîò ÷òî ìíå õîòåëîñü áû óçíàòü. Òû – íå âåëè÷àéøèé ïðåñòóïíèê íàøåãî âåêà. Ýòà ÷åñòü, âåðîÿòíî, ïðèíàäëåæèò òîìó öàðþ-éîêàþ, êîòîðîãî òû óáðàë. Ñïîðèòü ãîòîâ, êòî-òî ÷òî-òî çàäóìàë, òàì, íàâåðõó… - îí âñêèíóë ãîëîâó ê íåáó - …íî áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿò, åñëè ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî. – Åãî ãëàçà ñ îïóùåííûìè êíèçó óãîëêàìè áûñòðî îãëÿäåëè Õàêêàÿ, îò ãîëîâû äî ïÿò, ñëîâíî â ïîèñêàõ êëþ÷à ê ðàçãàäêå – è ÿâñòâåííî åãî íå îáíàðóæèëè.

- Ïîëàãàþ, ÿ óçíàþ, â ÷¸ì òóò äåëî, êîãäà ïðèä¸ò âðåìÿ, - ìðà÷íî ïîäâ¸ë èòîã îí. – Ìû äëÿ Íèõ êàê íà¸ìíûå ðàáîòíèêè. Ñëóãàì íåçà÷åì ÷òî-íèáóäü îáúÿñíÿòü.

Õàêêàé ïå÷àëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ:

- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî áîãè ñ÷èòàþòñÿ ñ  íàøèìè æåëàíèÿìè áîëüøå, ÷åì ìû ñàìè ñ÷èòàåìñÿ ñ  øàõìàòíûìè ôèãóðàìè, ñ êîòîðûìè èãðàåì.

- Ìû áîãàì íå ïåøêè, - ñâèðåïî ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō. – À åñëè îíè íàñ çà òàêîâûõ ïðèíèìàþò, èì ïðèä¸òñÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê.

Õàêêàé ïðîìîë÷àë. Äåëà ìåæ ëþäüìè è áîãàìè – ðàçìûøëåíèÿ îá ýòîì åãî ðàçóì âñåãäà èçáåãàë. Îíè äîñòèãëè ïîñëåäíèõ ñòóïåíåé, âåäóùèõ íà âíóòðåííèé äâîð õðàìà.

- Î… - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ñàíäçō, ðåçêî îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü è íå ñâîäÿ âçãëÿäà ñ ÷åãî-òî. Õàêêàþ íå ñëèøêîì áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî èìåííî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå, ïîñêîëüêó ïîëóäåííîå ñîëíöå îòðàæàëîñü îò ÷åãî-òî èç áëåäíîãî ìðàìîðà ó ïîäíîæèÿ ëåñòíèöû è ñëåïèëî ãëàçà. Îí ñîùóðèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü ïðåäìåòû âîêðóã ñâåòëîãî ïÿòíà, íî âåñü äâîð áû òàêèì æå, ÷òî è ðàíüøå, áîëüøèì è ïóñòûì, íå ñ÷èòàÿ ðàñòóùåãî â öåíòðå áàíüÿíà. Ñàíäçō  ñïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîñëåäíèå äâå ñòóïåíè, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê ÿðêî-áåëîé ïëèòêå, êîòîðàÿ – øåâåëüíóëàñü. Õàêêàé ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì. ×òî-òî íåèçâåñòíîå áûëî ìàëåíüêèì, ñèÿþùèì, èçÿùíûì è ðàçìåðîì ãäå-òî ëèáî ñ î÷åíü áîëüøóþ áðîäÿ÷óþ êîøêó, ëèáî  ñ íåêðóïíóþ ñîáàêó.

- _Äðàêîí_? – Îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Îíî áûëî òàêèì _ìàëåíüêèì_ – è òàêèì êðàñèâûì. Äâà êðûëà ðàñêðûëèñü íà ëîñíÿùèõñÿ áåëûõ áîêàõ, è îíî âçëåòåëî ââåðõ, íà óðîâåíü èõ ãîëîâ. Äðàêîí âûòÿíóë çìååâèäíóþ øåþ è ìóäðûì âçãëÿäîì ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà Õàêêàÿ. Ýòîò äðàêîí îáëàäàë ïàðîé ñèÿþùèõ àëûõ ãëàç, ÷òî âíåçàïíî äî ñòðàííîñòè íàïîìíèëè Õàêêàþ ãëàçà Ãîäç¸.

- Òâî¸, - ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō  ñ îòâðàùåíèåì â ãîëîñå. – È, áóäü ÿ íà òâî¸ì ìåñòå, ÿ áû íåìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ îáðàòíî è ïîòðåáîâàë áû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîïðèëè÷íåå.

Íî äàëüøå ïåðâîãî ñëîâà Õàêêàé íè÷åãî íå óñëûøàë:

- Ìî¸? Ýòî ìíå? Íî êàê… - Äðàêîí÷èê ïîäëåòåë ïîáëèæå è ïðèçåìëèëñÿ ó íåãî íà ïëå÷å. Îí áûë äî óæàñà ò¸ïëûé, è âäîëü âñåãî ïîçâîíî÷íèêà ó íåãî ðîñ ïîõîæèé íà ïåðüÿ âîëîñ, ìÿãêèé, êàê êðûëî ãîëóáêè. – Î, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Õàêêàé ïðè ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèè. – Î. – Ëþáîâü ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà. – Î, íó ðàçâå òû íå ïðåêðàñåí? – Ìàëåíüêîå ñóùåñòâî åìó ïèñêíóëî. Õàêêàé ïîãëàäèë ãóñòîé âîëîñ â íåâåðèè è âîñõèùåíèè. – Òàê êàê òåáÿ çîâóò, ïðåëåñòü? – ñïðîñèë îí äðàêîí÷èêà, è òîò ÷èðèêíóë åìó: "Äçèè-èï". Õàêêàé çàñìåÿëñÿ. – Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî åãî çîâóò Äæèï, Ñàíäçō-ñàí. Ìíå íàçûâàòü åãî Äæèïîì?

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, - íåòåðïåëèâî ñêàçàë Ñàíäçō. – Ýòî îí è åñòü. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, Îíè íå ìîãëè íàéòè íè÷åãî ïîëó÷øå.

- Ïîëó÷øå ÷åì ÷òî? – â íåäîóìåíèè ñïðîñèë Õàêêàé.

- Ïîêàæè åìó, - ñêîìàíäîâàë Ñàíäçō . Äðàêîí÷èê ñíîâà ïîäíÿëñÿ â âîçäóõ. Ðàçäàëîñü "ïô", è ïåðåä Õàêêàåì îêàçàëñÿ êðåïêèé áåæåâûé "Ëýíäðîâåð", ñèÿþùèé íîâèçíîé, ñ øèðîêèìè ñåðü¸çíîãî âèäà ïîêðûøêàìè è òîëñòûì ëîáîâûì ñòåêëîì. Õàêêàé, íå âåðÿ, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Ïðî÷íûé ìåòàëë, ò¸ïëûé äî óæàñà. _Ïóñòü îí óêðîòèò äðàêîíà âíóòðè ñåáÿ, è êòî ïðåäñêàæåò, êóäà òîò åãî äîíåñ¸ò?_

- ß íå ïðîøó î "Ìàçåðàòè" èëè "ÁÌÂ", - ãîâîðèë òåì âðåìåíåì Ñàíäçō , - íî êàê íàñ÷¸ò "Õîíäû Öèâèê" èëè "Ôîëüêñâàãåíà", èëè õîòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü ñ _êðûøåé_… Äà êóäà òû, ïî Èõ ìíåíèþ, îòïðàâèøüñÿ?

- Êóäà-òî â òðóäíîäîñòóïíóþ ìåñòíîñòü, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, - îòâåòèë Õàêêàé. Îí çàáðàëñÿ íà âîäèòåëüñêîå ñèäåíüå. Êëþ÷è òîð÷àëè â çàæèãàíèè. – ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. – Ðóëü îêàçàëñÿ åìó â òî÷íîñòè ïî ðóêàì. Ñèäåíüÿ, îáèòûå âïèòûâàþùåé ïîò ìàòåðèåé èç õëîïêà è øåðñòè, áûëè äîñòàòî÷íî ìÿãêèìè, ÷òîáû ñïàòü íà íèõ, åñëè ïðèä¸òñÿ. Ñîçäàíî äëÿ íåãî. _Ñîçäàíî_ äëÿ íåãî. Äëÿ ýòîãî ÷óäà íå íàõîäèëîñü ñëîâ. – Î, - ñêàçàë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà ìîíàõà è ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ âñòàþùèì ïîóòðó ñîëíöåì. – Ñàíäçō-ñàí. Ñàíäçō-ñàí. Ýòî… - Ñëîâ íå íàõîäèëîñü. Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, óëûáàÿñü íåâîçìîæíîñòè ðàññêàçàòü Ñàíäçō  î ñâîèõ îùóùåíèÿõ. – Ñàíäçō-ñàí.

- ß ðàä, ÷òî òû ñ÷àñòëèâ, - íåëþáåçíûì òîíîì çàìåòèë Ñàíäçō, óñòðàèâàÿñü íà ñîñåäíåì ñèäåíüå. – Íàäåþñü, õîòÿ áû ðåññîðû â ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé øòóêå åñòü.

- Ýòî íå ïðîêëÿòàÿ øòóêà, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Õàêêàé ñ íåïðèâû÷íîé óáåæä¸ííîñòüþ. Îí ñ ëþáîâüþ êîñíóëñÿ ïðèáîðíîé äîñêè. – Ýòî ìîé äæèï, Õàêóðþó, è îí – ñîâåðøåíñòâî. -  Â, ïåðâûé âîçìîæíî, ðàç çà èõ çíàêîìñòâî îí ïðÿìî ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà Ñàíäçō, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó Ñàíäçō  îòâ¸ë âçãëÿä, ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè â êà÷åñòâå èçâèíåíèÿ.

Õàêêàé ïîâåðíóë êëþ÷ â çàæèãàíèè. Ìîòîð Õàêóðþó çàóð÷àë. Õàêêàé íàæàë íà ãàç, äàë çàäíèé õîä äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûãàäàòü äîñòàòî÷íî ìåñòà è èçáåæàòü ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ áàíüÿíîì, ïëàâíî ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ îáðàòíî è íåòîðîïëèâî ïîåõàë ÷åðåç äâîð ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ãëàâíûì âðàòàì. 

- Êóäà? – ñïðîñèë îí Ñàíäçō .

- Â ìàãàçèí, - îòâåòèë Ñàíäçō . – Ìíå íóæíû ñèãàðåòû. Ñâåðíè íàëåâî, êàê òîëüêî âûåäåì íàðóæó. ß ñêàæó òåáå, êóäà åõàòü ïîòîì.

- Êàê ïîæåëàåøü, - ïðîãîâîðèë Õàêêàé. Îí ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà òðåòüþ ïåðåäà÷ó è, ìèíîâàâ âðàòà, áëàãîïîëó÷íî ïóñòèëñÿ â ñòðàíñòâèå â ëåæàùèé çà íèìè ìèð.

--

**Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ:**

_"Òåì, êòî èìååò, òåì äàíî áóäåò ñâåðõ. À òå, êòî íå èìååò,  ëèøàòñÿ è òîãî ìàëîãî, ÷òî èìåþò". _– "Èáî, êòî èìååò, òîìó äàíî áóäåò, à êòî èìååò, ó òîãî îòíèìåòñÿ è òî, ÷òî èìååò". Åâàíãåëèå îò Ìàðêà, 4:25.

_Â ýòîì ìèðå ÿ íå îáðåìåí¸í íè÷åì._ – Ñíîâà Åâàíãåëèÿ. È öèòèðóåò Ñàíäçō, íè ìíîãî íè ìàëî, Èèñóñà Õðèñòà.

_Áóäü òåì, ÷åì õîòåë áû êàçàòüñÿ._ – Ñîêðàò ó÷åíèêàì.

_Ïðèò÷à î ïàóòèíêå_ – ÿïîíñêàÿ ïðèò÷à (âîîáùå, îíà áûëà èçëîæåíà Àêóòàãàâà Ðþíîñ¢êý) î ÷åëîâåêå, óáèâøåì áåñ÷èñëåííîå êîëè÷åñòâî ëþäåé è çà âñþ æèçíü ñîâåðøèâøåãî åäèíñòâåííîå äîáðîå äåëî: ñïàñøåãî æèçíü ïàó÷êó. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ãðåøíèê óìåð è ïîïàë â àë, ýòîò ïàó÷îê óìîëèë Áóääó ïîìî÷ü, è ãðåøíèêó êèíóëè ïàóòèíêó. Îñòàëüíîå ñì. â òåêñòå.

_ß çàëèæó ëàäîíü, è ñ íåé íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ._ – Ïî÷òè äîñëîâíîå öèòèðîâàíèå îäíîãî ñàìóðàÿ. )) Òîëüêî òàì ðàíà áûëà íå â ïðèìåð ñåðü¸çíåé.


End file.
